


Shrek Grabs Donald Trump By The Pussy

by XHibariTheCarnivoreX



Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fisting, Daddy Kink, M/M, Masochism, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shrek is Love Shrek is Life, Warning: Donald Trump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XHibariTheCarnivoreX/pseuds/XHibariTheCarnivoreX
Summary: Suddenly a large meaty paw grabbed him by his pussy. “IyaH~~~~~~~~” he yelped,”whose their???” He felt his tangerine tinted skin flush a cherry red.Or alternatively-turamupu is walking home one night when he is molested by a hot green stranger





	

It was a cold and dreary day yelling at the democrats again. Turamupu sighed wearily and ran his dainty fingers through his honey mustard mane of luscious hair. The sky was dark with rolling thunderous clouds. He quickened his pace down the dark alleys of Amreica he knew of the dangers hidden in these parts of Aimrica, but he was too weary to take another path. 

Suddenly a large meaty paw grabbed him by his pussy. “IyaH~~~~~~~~” he yelped,”whose their???” He felt his tangerine tinted skin flush a cherry red. 

His asaltant breathed heavily down his double chins and he shivered. “Be still, little mandarin.” He herd his misteriuos asailentil groan. Turampu gasped and felt compelled to obey this well muscled adonis who was flexing against the back of his 3 piece suit.

His attacent put their large green veiny clubs on his slim waist and slowly turned him around and pinned him against the trashcan. Turampu sighed as he felt the cool plastic of the trashcan against his body. “Be still while I lube u up” Turampu felt the turquise stranger’s fist shove up his asshole in one go. “hyaAAAAAA~ don’T STOP” Turampu screamed in pleasure. He knew he shouldnt enjoy something so sick but he felt so good. 

“That’s right take daddy’s fist like a good little girl” Turampu felt big fat tears roll down his wrinkled cheeks and he wished this moemnt would last forever.

Right at that moment a shooting star passed above them and herd turampu’s wish. And from that day forth Amurika could no longer find their president for he was forver stuck in the dank alleyway with shrek’s arm shoved up his arsehole.

Bonus Ending- Some say if you go to shrek's swamp u can still hear ex presient turamupu's cries for more


End file.
